1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showerhead structure, and more particularly to a hand-held showerhead structure suitable for being adjusted among a plurality of stages and capable of achieving a uniform water spray at a large spraying area in one water-outlet mode.
2. Related Art
Currently, a hand-held showerhead structure, especially the hand-held showerhead structure with a multi-stage or multi-mode adjustment function for adjusting water-spraying modes, substantially always includes a handle portion, a water-outlet base, and a rotary member. The handle portion is mainly provided for a user to hold and guides a water flow from a water inlet end to a water outlet end. The water-outlet base is mounted and fixed at the water outlet end of the handle portion and is communicated with the water outlet end, so as to utilize the twists and turns of flow channels therein to guide the water flow to move downward. The rotary member is movably fastened on the water-outlet base for the user to rotationally adjust to a desired water-spraying mode. The rotary member further includes an outlet valve, an operation frame, and a face cover portion. The outlet valve is formed by an upper cover, a middle cover, and a lower cover connected to one another. A plurality of chambers is defined between the upper cover, the middle cover, and the lower cover. A plurality of holes is provided at predetermined positions of the upper cover, the middle cover, and the lower cover. When the user turns to adjust the rotary member to make the predetermined holes of the upper cover be aligned with the water flow of the water-outlet base, the water flow from the water-outlet base is guided to the holes corresponding to the lower cover through the corresponding chambers there-between, so as to achieve a predetermined water-spraying effect.
It should be particularly noted that, the showerhead structure further has a radial-shaped partition 1a protruded oppositely from outer peripheral areas of a top wall of the lower cover 1 and a bottom wall of the middle cover, as shown in FIG. 1, so as to define a chamber. Through the radial-shaped chamber, the water flow can be radially guided and then sprayed out. However, the radial-shaped partition 1a of the radial-shaped chamber is a continuous closed wall. When the water flow enters the chamber, it is guided to end portions 1b of the radial-shaped chamber by the closed wall, such that most of the water flow is concentrated in the end portions 1b and then sprayed out via holes 1c at the end portions 1b. Therefore, since the radial-shaped partition 1a in the form of a continuous closed wall greatly limits the water-spraying area generated by such a water-spraying mode, and most of the water is sprayed out via the holes 1c at the end portions 1b in an excessively concentrated manner, the water-spraying mode cannot achieve a uniform water-spraying effect at a large area and thus cannot meet the requirements of specific customers.
In addition, in the showerhead structure, a resilient positioning block disposed at a bottom end of the water-outlet base is resiliently snapped with a positioning hole oppositely provided on a top wall of the upper cover, so as to allow the user to rotate and position the rotary member to the desired water-spraying mode. However, the resilient positioning block and the positioning hole are snapped and positioned along a direction of the water flow from the water-outlet base. Therefore, when the hand-held showerhead is in a spraying state, since a part of the pressure of the water flow from the water-outlet base generates a departing thrust force between the water-outlet base and the upper cover, the snapping and positioning effect between the resilient positioning block and the positioning hole is affected. In this case, the user often cannot adjust the rotary member to the desired water-spraying mode accurately.